


Autistic and Little sides!

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Temper Tantrums, all of the sides are getting their own chapters, also this is a NONSEXUAL WORK, as always a disclaimer, based on tumblr prompt, im not autistic but i work with autistic ppl a lot, kind of, not sure what else to tag, plz be respectful, so if i get something wrong come yell at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: (Based on some shenanigans on tumblr, pre-everything-that-went-down/the SWERF wave)Each chapter is based on some headcanons shared between me and a few friends abt the sides as both autistic/neurodivergent and age-regressors, with their caregivers!DISCLAIMERS: I myself am not autistic, but I am in school to be a special education teacher with a specialization in ASD's, in addition to having two autistic younger siblings. If you have any issues, comments or concerns, feel free to leave a (RESPECTFUL AND CIVIL) comment. But feel free to stick around and see what happens! :)





	Autistic and Little sides!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: This is not meant to Disrespect Thomas in any way, shape, or form. This is simply something me and my friends had done on tumblr before everything that happened...happened. ALSO: I myself am not autistic, but I am in school to be a special education teacher with a specialization in ASD's, in addition to having two autistic younger siblings. If you have any issues, comments or concerns, feel free to leave a (RESPECTFUL AND CIVIL) comment.
> 
> WARNINGS: non-sexual age regression, temper tantrums. I think that's it. Also this takes place in universe, meaning the sides are a part of Thomas, but also their own unique people???? idk. Just read and enjoy! :)

“That’s not how Daddy does it!” Logan declared. Roman grit his teeth. Logan had told him the exact same thing at least five times while they were fixing lunch. Patton had been summoned, and that alone had reduced Logan to a tantrum. Daddy couldn’t leave! It wasn’t part of the plan! No no no no NO! So Patton had compromised, and told his little tyke that if he was good, he would get TWO cookies after his bath. Logan had agreed, and Patton left Ro with EXPLICIT instructions on how to prepare the little’s lunch. Which was how Roman ended up with a steam burn from making mac and cheese and Logan whining.

 

It couldn’t be helped, really. Lo was just… different. He didn’t mean to be so rigid and anxious, and if he had been big, he might have been just a tad more willing to be flexible. But as it stood, he was little, and Roman was about done with the little “comments.”

 

“Then how exactly does your Daddy do it?” Roman asked, trying his hardest to keep his temper under control. Logan thought for a minute, before he shrugged.

 

“Want juice!” He declared. Roman took that as a release, and filled the kid’s cup before sending him to the table. He put Logan’s macaroni and cheese in the designated space (The kid still ate off of the toddler plates with dividers between the sections because again, Logan was just… different). He then added the dino nuggets (three Stegosauruses and two T-Rex’s, just like he had been instructed), and ketchup in the third section of the plate. Roman set it in front of Logan, who glared at Roman. He ever so carefully picked up the dinosaur, dipped it in ketchup, and bit it’s head off. Logan chewed exactly seven times before swallowing, and then glared at Roman. “Tastes weird.”

 

“Weird how?” Roman asked, and maybe he was beginning to lose his temper just a smidge, but at this point Logan was just whining to whine. Logan glared at the prince, tears in his eyes. 

 

“Weird! Daddy knows what that means!” Logan wailed. “Daddy ALWAYS knows what that means! You’re not my Daddy!” And then the plate managed to get turned upside down and Logan threw his sippy cup and then himself down on the ground, crying and kicking and screaming.

 

“What is going ON down here?!” Virgil demanded, entering the dining room. He raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, before getting down on the ground in front of Logan. “Lo?”

 

“Wan’ Daddy!” He declared. “Ro no make lunch right!”

 

“Hmm. that does sound like it might be upsetting, doesn’t it?” Virgil sympathized. Logan nodded, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “But I’m sure Ro tried his hardest. I bet Daddy even told him exactly what to do, too.”

 

“Not da same,” Logan whimpered.

 

“I know,” Virgil cooed. “But sometimes things can’t always be the same munchkin. It’s important we remember that.” As soon as those words left his mouth, the three of them all felt a tug. Thomas and Patton needed all of them. “You wanna go see if Daddy can fix it?” Logan nodded, sitting up and reaching for Virgil to carry him. The anxious one smiled, scooping up his little buddy as they all sank down and then up into the living room.

 

“Oh boy,” Thomas said, upon seeing the three of them. “Was I interrupting something?”

 

“Kind of,” Virgil explained. “Lo just… doesn’t like when his routine gets turned upside down.”

 

“Oh man. I’m sorry Logan,” Thomas cooed. 

 

“S’okay,” Logan sniffled. “I sorry for throwing things Ro.”

 

“It’s quite alright little one,” Roman sighed. “I too am sorry for losing my temper.”

 

“Well this is all great work today!” Patton declared. “Now how about we all have some lunch?”

 

“Sounds good to me!” Thomas declared. “What do you all want?”

 

“Mac an’ chee!” Logan declared loudly. Roman and Virgil groaned, and Patton just snickered. Of course Lo wanted that. And Patton wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was based on these headcanons for Logan:
> 
> -Everything has an order, place and routine. Disrupt ANY OF THAT and all hell WILL break loose.   
> -the one who has sensory issues. Foods cannot touch, and cannot look or smell or taste “weird” (and that’s about as descriptive as Logan gets abt it)  
> -the kind of person that will eat all of about five foods. Anything else is a stretch.   
> -is okay socializing, but doesn’t have a filter 90% of the time  
> -but is v quick to apologize; Patton is helping him learn to ppl


End file.
